Le jeu commence tout juste
by hippopotamette
Summary: Kagami apprend les conséquences de jouer avec une blessure :) [TRADUCTION] AominexKagami


**Le jeu commence tout juste**

" Aa-a! Désolé, ça va?"

Putain fait chier! Kagami mordait l'intérieur de sa bouche pour ne pas crier de douleur. L'expression désolée de l'adolescent le calma, et finit par l'excuser. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait exprès de tomber directement sur les jambes de Kagami, mais la façon dont le jeune homme s'était écrasé sur lui était encore incroyablement douloureuse. Le garçon était trop proche lors de l'action. Kagami sauta et fit un dunk; et à la réception, ils se sont tous les deux effondraient sur le sol. L'as de Seirin pouvait sentir jusqu'à la couleur de ses fesses, qui vira au pourpre après l'impact. Putain de merde.

"Ouais, j'vais bien. "

Kagami attrapa la main de l'homme et laisser le centre l'aidait à se relever. L'arbitre les regardait de près, mais Kagami fit signe avec sa main signifiant un "Tout va bien". C'était vraiment un accident. Après avoir vu le jeu de Kirisaki Dai Ichi, Kagami savait exactement à quoi ressemblait une faute intentionnellement. Le lycée Kyoritsu était une bonne école avec de vieilles traditions ; il était impossible que ses joueurs soient déloyaux.

Pourtant, le mal était fait. Kagami trottina mettant en avant ces dernières ressources face à l'autre équipe, tout en grimaçant mentalement. C'était encore pire que l'année dernière. Est-ce ainsi que Kise se sentait quand ils jouaient l'un contre l'autre lors de la Coupe d'hiver, quelques mois avant ? Qu'est-ce que Kiyoshi-senpai ressentait après chaque match ? Le genou droit de Kagami est en feu, se fragilisant pas chaque pas. C'était un miracle : personne de son équipe n'avait remarqué son état, mais les regards qu'il reçut d'Izuki, de Kuroko et de Riko, força Kagami à se concentrer davantage sur le contrôle de ses émotions. Ce n'était que le début du troisième trimestre, il ne pouvait pas être mis hors-jeu ! Pas encore!

Bien sûr, Seirin gagna par vingt-cinq points, mais c'était trop peu pour la fierté du duncker. Kagami avait reçu une formation plus difficile qu'avant, depuis la saison dernière, en jouant contre Aomine chaque semaine. Il pouvait faire mieux que ça

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il y avait un bruissement sous le panier et Kagami sauta sur le ballon avant la puissance défensive de l'adversaire. Il attrapa le ballon facilement, se tourna et il fit une passe à Izuki, tout ça en plein vol. Cette fois, en retombant il ne percuta personne, mais à cause de l'angle qu'il avait fallu pour sauter, il atterrit avec des jambes bien plus fléchies que d'habitude.

Une douleur vive et soudaine perça son genou droit, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba sur son genou gauche, la respiration difficile. Merde, merde, merde ! Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que ses coéquipiers ne voient pas son état. Pas avec le public haletant et choqué ou les "Kagami-senpai!" provenant des premières années sur le banc.

Kagami leva la tête pour crier au reste des joueurs de l'équipe que tout allait bien - même s'il voyait des tâches sombres et que son genou feintait de tomber en morceau - mais observa seulement comment Hyuuga gesticulait à Riko afin de demander un temps d'arrêt et l'instant d'après Izuki lança le ballon à l'extérieur du terrain. D'après le rouquin ils n'auraient pas dû faire ça, il aurait pu attendre un peu plus longtemps... Une autre aiguille de douleur se coinça dans la jambe de Kagami, prouvant son réel mal. Non... il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

"Kagami-kun ? " Kuroko apparut sans bruit à côté de lui. Son visage était blanc, mais ses yeux brillaient d'un air menaçant. "Tu vas bien? "

Kagami déglutit. La dernière fois que Kuroko avait l'air si en colère, c'était lorsqu'ils jouaient contre Kirisaki et qui cela ne c'était pas bien terminé. Kagami ne voulait même pas penser à quoi son ombre était capable de faire quand il apprendrait que le genou de Taïga était instable depuis maintenant un certain temps. Le rouge allait être hanté par Tetsuya#2 (1), il en était sûr.

"Espèce d'idiot !"

Étant trop perdu dans ses pensées, Kagami manqua le moment où son capitaine se dirigeait vers lui avec son poing levé, en visant la tête. Très bien... Maintenant, sa tête lui faisait mal.

Hyuuga l'aidait à se relever, grognant dans sa barbe. Kagami savait qu'il avait raison alors mieux valait ne rien dire. Putain, tout allait si bien ses deux derniers trimestres, pourquoi fallait-il que ça change? S'il n'avait pas fait cette mauvaise chute, tout ce serait bien passé.

Tout en étant traîné sur le banc, Kagami est trop conscient que plusieurs personnes l'observaient, en particulier celui qui était assis parmi le public derrière son équipe. La rouge tête baissée, ne voulait pas le regarder ; il avait promis d'être plus fort et maintenant, à cause de sa propre stupidité, il sera probablement sur le banc pour le reste de ce trimestre.

Le capitaine le jeta sans cérémonie sur le banc et Kagami couvrit sa tête juste à temps ; l'instant d'après une petite main féminine et forte le frappait. Durement.

"Bakagami ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit plus tôt que ta jambe te faisait mal ?!"

Riko Aida se tenait debout en face de lui, ses paumes sur ses hanches, bourdonnant d'une colère incontrôlée. Merde. Kagami savait qu'il devait être prudent avec ses mots.

"Il ne fait pas si mal que ça, coach. Honnêtement." Menteur. "Je voulais juste jouer un peu plus longtemps. "

" Un peu plus? " répéta Riko pince-sans-rire, les yeux durs. " Nous avons déjà eu un joueur qui voulait jouer _un peu plus_. Il n'est plus de cette équipe maintenant. "

Le silence qui était tombé après les mots de l'entraîneur est épais, faisant même devenir la respiration difficile. Il n'était pas nécessaire de poser la question de qui parlait Riko; tout le monde savait pourquoi Kiyoshi avait dû démissionner après la Winter Cup l'année précédente. Même les premières années.

Kagami regarde le sol, honteux. Fait chier. Il ne voulait pas qu'on se soucie de lui. Mais ils étaient là: Riko avait les yeux aux bords des larmes -et Dieu sait que ça ne lui ressemblait pas - tandis que ses coéquipiers s'inquiétaient follement pour lui.

"Peut-être que Kagami-kun pense que nous n'aurions pas pu gagner sans lui ? " La voix de Kuroko est calme et poli comme d'habitude, mais en vertu de la politesse, on entendait une rage brûlante comme la lave, menaçant de tout détruire.

"Ce n'est pas ça" Kagami se frottait le front, et soupira de soulagement quand Ozu - l'un des nouveaux joueurs - posa un sac de glace sur son genou tiraillé. "Bon sang, il semble vraiment gonflé..." Kagami reprit d'une voix hésitante:

"C'est juste... J'ai pensé que si j'étais plus fort, j'aiderais tout le monde et ainsi personne ne devrait pousser au-delà de ses limites comme Kiyoshi-senpai et se blesse gravement. Je crois en vous les gars, vous le savez." Le rouge s'arrêta, gêné. "Vous êtes comme ma famille" La phrase retentit stupidement aux oreilles de Kagami, mais c'était vrai. Ces gars-là et son entraîneur étaient ainsi comme ainsi dire sa famille, ses amis les plus proches. Après avoir vu ce qui s'était passé à Kiyoshi, Kagami s'était promis d'être plus fort, meilleur pour eux. "Je veux protéger tout le monde " marmonna-t-il enfin, sentant combien ses joues rougissaient.

" Tu es un idiot. " répondit Riko accompagné qu'une claque légèrement sur la tête, mais finit par tapoter ses cheveux dans un geste réconfortant. "Tu ne protégeras personne si tu casses tes jambes."

" Nous avons vu comment ce gamin de première année est tombé sur toi tout à l'heure. Est-ce qu'il t'a blessé à ce moment-là ? " demanda Koganei, croisant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

" Non, je pense que le genou de Kagami a commencé à lui faire mal plus tôt, " signala Izuki, les yeux perçant. " J'ai raison ? "

"Euh, ouais... " indiqua les mouvements de tête du roux -ne pouvant pas dire autre chose. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le forcé à dire comment il s'était blessé à la jambe ou quand. Mais tout le monde le regardait avec espoir alors il soupira et dit: "Je suis tombé des escaliers dans ma résidence. " Voyant les visages horrifiés de son équipe, Kagami ajouta rapidement : "Seulement de quelques marches. Je suis allé chez le médecin et il m'a dit que je m'étais seulement froissé un muscle et ce n'était rien de grave."

" Mais il a fallu que tu joues à Superman avec nous et ton genou s'est rebellé pour toi. "Hyuuga soupirait, en secouant la tête. Puis il pointa du doigt Kagami. "Un petit kouhai(2) comme toi devrait avoir plus foi en ses senpais!"

" Ne t'inquiète pas, Hyuuga-kun, Kagami va payer pour tout ça, une fois qu'il se sentira mieux." Taiga n'aimait pas la lueur des yeux de l'entraîneur... non, pas du tout. Il espéra que cette douleur soit éternelle. " La pause est bientôt terminée. Nous faisons du bon travail, l'autre équipe est plus faible que l'année dernière alors... " Riko scannait un par un ses joueurs "Donnons une chance à nos jeunes recrus Kuroko-kun devrait aussi prendre une pause... Ozu-kun, Nishio-kun, vous êtes remplaçant de Kagami et Kuroko. "

Kagami observa comment ses coéquipiers se débrouillaient sur le terrain. Une fois le jeu reprit, il demanda à Riko :

"Pourrais-je de nouveau aller jouer ? "

Elle regarde son genou attentivement. Le duncker devinait qu'elle était en cours de numérisation.

" Je ne voulais pas dire cela devant tout le monde, mais ta jambe est enflée. Pas énormément, cependant - " La coach mordait sa lèvre inférieure, en penchant la tête. " Non, c'est gonflé et tu trembles. Nous allons à l'hôpital dès la fin du match. " Elle leva ses yeux pour atterrir dans ceux de Kagami. " Tu ferais mieux de commencer à prier pour que ta blessure guérisse rapidement ou je vais te botter le cul pour être un tel idiot. "

Sachant bien que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air, le rouge hocha la tête rapidement. A sa gauche, Kuroko semblait vouloir lui aussi froncer les sourcils, mais en fin de compte il décida seulement de chuchoter :

"Aomine-kun sera en colère. "

Kagami grogna.

"Ouais, parce que je ne serai pas en mesure de jouer avec lui. "

Les yeux bleus de Kuroko étaient d'une étrange lueur. Kagami se tortillait sous ce regard intense ; il était mal à l'aise pour une raison quelconque.

" Je ne pense pas, Kagami-kun. Après tout... " Kagami attendait la suite, mais Kuroko haussa les épaules. " Tu verras. "

Il verra quoi? Juste parce qu'Aomine et lui étaient ensemble, cela ne signifiait pas qu'Aomine deviendra dingue à cause de sa blessure.

Eh bien, Aomine avait un cœur et pouvait montrer son côté affectif - ses longs baisers paresseux le matin étaient quelque chose que Kagami aim... appréciait- mais ceci ajouter à son bougonnement constant sur le genou de Kagami et comment celui-ci ne le reposait pas assez, alors oui il pourrait peut-être être énervé. Mais Kuroko semblait penser qu'Aomine commencerait à s'inquiéter pour lui telle une mère poule, mais Kagami savait que c'était quelque chose que son petit ami ne faisait pas.

-AominaKakamiAomineKagami-

Il était relativement tôt quand Kagami revint à la maison. Après le match, qu'ils avaient gagné de quinze points (" Tu nous as vu?! Les sempais et les kouhai stupides remercient grandement ton fichu genou ! " - " Hyuuga, calme-toi, ton pire côté ressort... "), il partit pour l'hôpital. Le père de Riko, qui était présent lors du match, le prit dans sa voiture qui était la plus proche. Kagami était surpris par le comportement de l'homme plus âgé: il commença par lui poser des questions sur ce qui se passe entre lui et sa fille. Le rouge apprit que si la prochaine fois Riko voulait le caresser, il fallait qu'il esquive.

Au moment où Kagami quittait l'hôpital, son équipe était déjà là, entrain de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Le médecin lui interdit de jouer pour les deux prochaines semaines - Dieu merci, ils n'avait pas de matchs durant de cette époque - et lui ordonna de se reposer. Riko décida alors il devait rentrer directement à la maison pour se soigner et donc de ne pas célébrer la victoire avec eux.

Kagami soupira, jetant son sac sur le canapé et s'étendit lentement, pliant soigneusement son genou. Il ne lui faisait plus aussi mal que pendant le match, mais la douleur était assez intense pour le faire grimacer. Merde. Il aurait dû mettre son orgueil de côté et demandait quelques minutes de pause après sa chute ; il pouvait seulement remercier le ciel pour avoir passé le reste du match sur le banc.

On frappa à sa porte et une voix profonde que Kagami savait si bien reconnaitre dit à haute voix:

"C'est moi, Bakagami. Ouvre la porte. "

" Elle est ouvert ! " hurla Kagami, marchant lentement vers la porte d'entrée pour vérifier si elle n'était pas finalement fermée. " Et ne m'appelle pas ' Bakagami ', connard ! " Il tira la porte non verrouillé...

... Seulement il fut grossièrement poussé en arrière.

" C'est quoi ce bordel ?"

Aomine ferma la porte d'un coup de pied, le regardant sérieusement énervé. Ses yeux bleus sombres perçaient Kagami, les épaules tendues, l'expression sombre et plein de colère - si Kagami était un homme faible, il aurait été terrifié. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Aomine ?

" Quoi? Je dois poser la question. " L'as de la Touou marcha vers Kagami et lui saisit ses épaules ; au début Taiga voulait lui crier dessus, mais il se rendit compte que les mains d'Aomine tremblaient légèrement. Est-ce qu'il avait eu... peur ? " Tu voulais briser ta jambe ou quoi, connard ! ? "

" Bordel de merde ! " Kagami repoussa les mains, en reculant. " Ce n'est pas ç- Aa Putain! "

Il comprit rapidement que le déplacement était une mauvaise idée. Le genou du rouge commençait à lui faire de nouveau mal et il perdit l'équilibre, en se maudissant. Pourtant, au lieu de tomber, sa taille était entourée de deux bras forts puis tirée contre la poitrine large et familière, faisant doubler les battements de son cœur.

" Je sais que tu es fort " murmura Aomine, son souffle caressant l'oreille de blessé. " Tetsu m'a répété ce que tu as dit à ton équipe. Ils savent que tu es fort, aussi ne fait plus jamais une telle chose, Bakagami, ou je vais te botter le cul. Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas abuser de ton genou."

Kagami regarda Aomine et s'aperçut que son petit ami n'était pas seulement en colère, mais inquiet aussi. Le stress se cachait dans ces yeux bleu nuit et la façon dont il le tenait serrer comme s'il n'était pas sûr que Kagami puisse rester en un seul morceau.

" Ahomine (3) , ne dit pas de choses aussi embarrassantes ", marmonna le rouge, sans pour autant bouger. "J'étais juste - "

" - Stupide ? "

" Batard ".

Aomine gloussa seulement et Kagami appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit-ami, se sentant gêné par cette situation, mais aussi reconnaissant. Aomine était ici, avec lui. Taiga était devenu tellement habitué à cette présence constante dans l'appartement qu'il se sentait bizarre quand Aomine n'était pas là, se mettant à l'aise sur le canapé de Kagami et lisant ses magazines pornos.

Kagami se déplaça légèrement pour mettre plus de pression sur son genou gauche lorsque Aomine tapota sa tête dans un mouvement étrangement similaire à celui de Riko et de suggérer au rouge de s'asseoir tandis que le bleu fera quelque chose à manger.

" Tu peux cuisiner? " Kagami ne pouvait cacher l'incrédulité dans sa voix.

Cela lui valut une autre claque sur sa tête déjà bien amortie.

"Faire des sandwichs n'est pas si difficile, abruti. " Aomine mit le bras droit de Kagami autour de ses épaules lui permettant de marcher jusqu'au canapé. Normalement Kagami aurait été irrité par un tel geste, mais son genou lui faisait vraiment mal pour commencer un combat verbal.

Aomine l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé et posa même un oreiller sous les genoux de Kagami, prétendant que ce n'était rien. Taiga devait en réalité s'empêcher de sourire. Qui pourrait penser qu'Aomine pouvait être si prévenant ? Pourtant, qui mieux qu'un joueur de basket-ball pouvait deviner qu'une blessure au genou était aussi handicapante ?

Il s'avéra que faire des sandwichs n'était pas difficile, pas vraiment... mais chauffer la soupe était une affaire risquée qui pouvait conduire à un nettoyage féroce contre le sol et la table. Comment Aomine n'avait-il pas remarqué que la soupe débordait de la casserole, était au-delà de la compréhension de Kagami. Ses sandwichs étaient corrects, tout comme le reste, mais depuis qu'Aomine avait mis l'assiette en face de Taïga avec une expression épanoui d'un chaton qui a obtenu son lait, Kagami le félicita, riant intérieurement. Sérieusement, le comportement d'Aomine était juste trop mignon.

D'une certaine manière - et Kagami se demande toujours comment - ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du roux. Kagami cogna l'épaule de son petit-ami, le traitant de pervers, mais Aomine roula des yeux comme réponse.

«Je vais seulement te faire un massage de la jambe, Bakagami. Aller, viens-là ». Presque délicatement, Aomine aida Kagami à se coucher avant que ses mains commencèrent à ouvrir la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Taïga.

" Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Non, il n'était pas en train de rougir. Non même pas vrai!

Aomine lui offrit son fameux sourire paresseux, avant de tirer le pantalon de Kagami vers ses chevilles avec une des expressions les plus diaboliques que Kagami ait jamais vu.

"Je tiens à masser ta jambe, pas tes vêtements. " Des paumes fortes, habiles, montant et descendant de façon taquine sur la cuisse de Kagami. Ses yeux de chat brillaient malicieusement, en léchant ses lèvres d'une manière délibérément sensuelle. "Et ainsi je peux beaucoup mieux d'admirer. "

"Connard" haletant déjà Kagami, essayant de ne pas penser à la proximité des mains de Daiki et de son aine. " Mon genou est encore fragile. " Parvient-il à ajouter d'une voix sévère.

Riant, Aomine étendit un peu plus les jambes de Kagami pour s'asseoir plus confortablement entre elles et commença lentement à masser le genou de la Taïga. Ses doigts étaient merveilleusement froid contre la peau brûlante du genou blessé, touchant légèrement, appuyant, presque câlinement.

Kagami fermait les yeux, se sentant à la dérive près à s'endormir. Aomine murmurait quelques choses tranquillement, l'oreiller était doux, le lit confortable, son genou n'était plus douloureux - les comprimés faisaient enfin effet - et le roux tombait lentement dans les bras de Morphée. Il était fatigué à la fois par la blessure et par le match alors ça sera normal qu'il dorme quelques minutes... ?

Quelque chose de doux était pressée contre sa joue et une voix profonde et enrouée chuchota:

"Je vais te punir plus tard, Taïga. "

Ou peut-être revait-il déjà.

Deux semaines plus tard Kagami se souvint de son _rêve_ et se rendit compte que non, il ne dormait pas.

-AominaKakamiAomineKagami-

Aomine l'accompagnait voir le médecin - "C'est mieux que d'être assis en classe " - et après avoir appris que tout allait bien pour le genou de Kagami, il suivit le rouge jusqu'à son appartement, geignant sur la façon dont il était affamé. Ils avaient même commencé à se disputer au milieu de la rue : Aomine voulait manger un repas fait maison, mais Kagami voulait aller à Maji. Ces quinze derniers jours son équipe et Aomine, de façon peu subtile, l'avaient harcelé pour ne pas quitter l'appartement. L'entraîneur avait même fait les courses pour lui, afin qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'aller au supermarché après l'école.

À la fin, Aomine gagna la querelle - ce pourrait-il qu'il y ait un lien avec le fait que Kagami se soit retrouvé presser contre le mur d'une ruelle et sauvagement embrassé comme s'il n'y avait de demain - mais dès qu'ils atteignirent l'appartement, il devint évident que Aomine n'avait pas faim de nourriture.

Répondant aux baisers d'Aomine, il avançait aveuglément jusqu'à sa chambre et ceci était chose qu'il avait appris à maîtriser au cours des derniers mois. Ils étaient torse nu avant même d'atteindre le lit; Aomine laissait déjà des traces de morsures sur les épaules de Kagami, ce qui poussa le roux à gémir et écrasa son érection contre celle d'Aomine, tout en tenant péniblement entre ses doigts les hanches de l'as de la Touou.

C'était bon; des baisers, des morsures, du contact. Mais quand Aomine coinça Kagami sous lui avec son corps, il fit quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait auparavant. Avec des mouvements rapides, et l'embrassa encore afin de le distraire totalement, le bleu lia les poignets de Kagami avec sa ceinture avant de les attacher à la tête de lit.

" Ahomine(3), salaud! " Kagami tirait sur ses mains, en essayant vainement de les libérer. "Que penses-tu être en train de faire !?"

"Je te l'ai dit " gronda Aomine à genoux sur le lit dont les hanches de Kagami étaient coincées entre ses jambes. Il se pencha doucement, mettant une main sur la tête de lit et s'étendit sur son petit ami et non, le prisonnier n'était pas fasciné par cesmuscles sur cetteforte poitrine, qui touchait presque son propre corps, ou ces fortes épaules magnifiquement sculptés. " Tu vas payer pour ta stupidité, Bakagami. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de prendre soin de ton genou ? " Sa voix pécheresse ronronnait près de l'oreille de Kagami avant qu'il ne la lèche, le souffle d'Aomine face écho sur sa peau sensible. " Je vais t'apprendre ce qui se passe quand tu ne m'écoutes pas. "

Kagami n'avait même pas eu la chance de protester, qu'il l'embrassa à nouveau et Aomine procéda à la dépouiller complète: ses mains caressaient chaque centimètre carré de peau nouvellement découverte.

Si Kagami pensait que c'était bientôt terminé, il se trompait. Aomine prenait minutieusement son temps avec son doux petit ami, le taquinait aussi bien avec ses doigts qu'avec ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pas un endroit sur le corps du rouge qu'Aomine n'avait pas embrassé ou léché. Ce n'était pas uniquement grâce à ces gestes que Kagami eu une sensation de chaleur, mais aussi à cause de ce qu'il disait. Taïga aimait la voix de Daiki et ce bâtard ne le savait que trop bien ; sinon comment pouvait-on expliquer pourquoi il disait à Kagami ce qu'il allait lui faire, à quel point il allait le prendre brutalement, comment il serait incapable de marcher après qu'Aomine ait terminé avec lui ?

"Regarde-toi" ronronna Aomine, dont ses trois doigts étiraient Kagami. Il regarde le rouge tel un prédateur et le roux voulait sangloter ; c'était comme si deux heures étaient déjà passées et même si Aomine le léchait et l'embrassait de la tête au pied - donner beaucoup d'attention à son genou droit - il n'avait pas touché une fois son érection. "Tu fais là, l'une des meilleure expression obscène que je n'ai jamais vu, Kagami. "

Kagami gémissait, incapable de parler désormais, élevant ses hanches dans un cri silencieux. Aomine souriait d'un air satisfait; ses doigts jouaient avec la prostate de Kagami appuyant juste assez pour amener le rouge au plus près de l'orgasme, puis s'arrêta.

" Ah-p'tain... " gémit Kagami. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, tout son corps était douloureux de désir, souhaitant ardemment se faire enculer.

"Dis-moi que tu ne feras plus jamais une telle chose et je vais te donner ce que tu souhaites. " Aomine frotta son pénis contre la cuisse de Kagami, retira et déplaça ses doigts progressivement sur le corps devant lui. Kagami couina à cette perte, faisant gloussait machiavéliquement Aomine. " Tu aimes tant mes doigts que ça? "

" Ta-ah gueule ! "

"Ce n'était pas très agréable à entendre. " Aomine se pencha alors plus le bas sur son corps et... Oh ! Les yeux de Kagami roulaient dans leurs orbites quand Aomine lécha lentement son érection douloureuse, fermant ses lèvres sur sa tête et donnant des coups de langue sur la fente.

Merde, merde, merde ! Kagami s'agitait bruyamment, son corps en feu, des larmes de frustration se réunissaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il voulait venir !

" Ss'- s'il te plaît... " il suppliait, incapable de s'arrêter.

Et Aomine, ce salaud, souriait seulement d'un air enfantin avant de saisir sa propre érection et de la poussant contre l'ouverture de Kagami, le taquinant. Taiga voulait crier à ce connard d'aller se faire foutre, mais en même temps il ne voulait rien d'autre que d'être prise.

" Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre " pantela Aomine, se retenant de céder au désir de Kagami.

"Donne-lui le droit, dit lui bavard !"s'insulta Kagami et au même moment Aomine commença à attraper ses hanches, son pénis épais appuyant contre le cul de Kagami, mais n'allait pas plus loin.

« Ok, d'accord, je ne le ferai plus! " hurla-il, perçant son bâtard de petit ami d'un regard frustré et donna un coup de pied à son mollet. "Baise-moi maintenant! "

Aomine riait tout en écartant les jambes de Kagami plus largement.

" Ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, hein ? "

Kagami avait complètement perdu la notion du temps lorsqu'Aomine le prit. La frustration avait durée si longtemps qu'il aboutit à l'une des meilleures baise que Kagami ait jamais eu. Son petit ami était rude, mais pas brutal, le prenant durement, des coups courts, veillant à frapper la prostate à chaque fois, tout en parler salement de combien il aimait être à l'intérieur de Kagami, à quel point il était chaud et serré, et comment il devrait juste enchaîner son amant au lit et ne plus le laisser partir, jamais.

Le rouge était débraillé et haletant sous lui, incapable de faire autre chose que prier Aomine d'aller plus 'rapidement' et plus 'fort' , avant que son orgasme ferme sa dernière partie consciente, le faisant cambrer et pressant douloureusement le pénis à l'intérieur de son arrière-train. C'en était assez pour Aomine qui n'en pouvait plus; il mit les jambes Kagami sur ses épaules, puis plia le corps de Taïga en deux, le butant avec une telle force que le lit était prêt à se casser sous eux.

Plus tard, quand ils jouirent ensemble, fatigués et satisfaits, Aomine libéra enfin les mains de Kagami, embrassant tendrement les poignets rouges tout en retirant la ceinture.

"Merde" siffla le rouge. Ses bras étaient en feu !

Il essaya de s'asseoir dans le but de les masser, mais son cul lui fit mal et se recoucha de nouveau en grognant. A côté de lui Aomine ricanait, l'air si heureux que Kagami lui jeta l'oreiller en pleine tête.

L'autre adolescent l'attrapa sans aucun problème et commença à masser ces épaules.

"Mieux ? "

"... Un peu" murmura Kagami, se tournant tout en posant sa poitrine sur le matelas. " C'est de ta faute donc c'est normal que tu t'en occupes. "

Non pas qu'il n'en avait pas profité, mais la prochaine fois un petit avertissement serait le bienvenu.

Aomine embrassait la nuque de Kagami, sans arrêter son massage. Son ton était sérieux quand il reprit la parole.

"Je ne plaisantais pas, Kagami. Tu ne refais plus ça. Crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas savoir comment je vais te punir la prochaine fois. "

Le duncker tourna un peu la tête pour observer son petit ami. L'expression d'Aomine était l'une des plus graves qu'il ait jamais vu, ses lèvres incurvées dans un avertissement doucereux, les yeux brillants d'un air menaçant. Même sa voix était plus profonde que d'habitude, ce qui rendit Taïga frissonnant.

«J'ai promis, n'est-ce pas ? " répondit Kagami d'une voix douce, en espérant qu'il n'était pas en train de rougir.

Il ne l'était pas, puisque Aomine hocha simplement la tête avant de clore cette conversation d'un autre baiser sur la nuque son nez frôlait les mèches rouges et humides de son amant.

Bien. Parce que si Aomine l'interrogé du regard, comment Kagami pourrait-il lui dire qu'il pensait déjà à de nouvelle punition ?

* * *

(1) D'après la fic original le chien s'appelle Nigou... je ne savais pas alors j'ai préféré mettre Tetsuya#2 pour la compréhension de tout le monde

(2) Kouhai et le rang sous les sempais

(3) Ahomine est un jeu de mot du même genre que Bakagami : Baka signifie idiot et Aho peut se traduire par abruti

Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographes ou des erreurs de syntaxe merci de m'en faire part ^^. Et je cherche également une ou un beta pour ma prochaine traduction! Envoyer vos CV

**Ceci est une traduction de la fic ****This game only just starts ****de Namicchi (10038898/1/This-game-only-just-starts)**

Et voila la fin de cet OS qui est ma première publication sur fanfiction :) Je sais qu'on ne laisse pas beaucoup de reviews pour les OS mais comme c'est ma première j'aimerai savoir si elle est au même niveau que les autres histoires que vous auriez pu lire. Merci d'avoir lu !

**Ceci est une traduction de la fic ****This game only just starts ****de Namicchi (10038898/1/This-game-only-just-starts)**

**L'auteur a même mentionner que cette fic avait gagner le concours Kachimatsu's contest :)**


End file.
